The Phantom and his child
by ErikDestler'sLove
Summary: Erik finds a baby girl whos parent were murder. He takes her home with him and raises her as his own.
1. The Beginning

-1**Ch.1: The Beginning.**

**A baby cries in the background. "Martha, shut your kid up!" yelled a man who was pacing the floor. A woman in a chair sewing answers, "James, I'm busy patching your suit just hold her for a little." James walked over to the crib in which the small child cried. He lifted the baby up in his arms and said furiously, "Ssshhh, you little bitch shut up for daddy!" "James don't call your daughter that!" Martha yelled. "I can call my child what ever I want." he snarled. Just then the door busted in a man wearing shabby clothes walked in holding a revolver up towards James. James placed the baby safely in the crib and yelled to he man "What the hell do you want?" "I want all your money and valuables." The man answered. "James give him want he wants." Martha cried. "Over my dead body." James stated and at that moment the gun was fired and James laid lifeless on the floor blood oozing from his body. Martha and her baby let out a cry. The man reloaded the gun and shot a crying Martha. He grabbed all their valuables and headed to leave but a man Cloaked in black stood before him with yellow eyes and a Punjab lasso. The man went to reload his gun but before he had his gun loaded the lasso was around his neck and he was suspended in the air. As the thief hung near the doorway the shadowed man walked to the crib with the crying baby. He leaned over the side of the crib looking down into the baby's heavenly face. Moon shined down upon the two and his face shone as a half white mask with not a yellow but emerald eyes. The baby stopped crying and stared at this man with her starlit sapphire eyes. He lifted her up from the crib and said softly "Don't worry Daddy Erik will take care of you." He wrapped her in her blanket and held her close to his chest. "Your Name will now be Christina." he sighed as he left. **

**The next day in the newspaper: Clerence Lez found hung, James and Martha Culiepier found shot. There is no sign so their 1 year old daughter Linda. Neighbors say last they saw a cloaked man walking steadily away from the apartment with something in his arms.**


	2. At the Opera

-1**Ch.3: At the Opera.**

**Christina was ready 2 hours later. She bathed, ate and change into a dress made by her father and styled her hair. "Daddy, I'm ready!" she yelled as she walked out of her room. He ceased playing the piano and jumped up and grabbed his cloak and led his daughter to their box. It was the middle of the first act and the boxes were dark so no one saw them enter. "It was true she is back." Erik whispered to himself. "Daddy you know her." Chris asked. "Yes, she was one of my students." he told her. "She has a lovely voice your one of the greatest teachers aren't you Daddy." She said. Erik didn't say anything he stared at the woman singing in awe and sorrow. During the second act Christina got bored because she has seen this opera many times before so she looked at the audience.**

**She liked to look at the audience she thought it was better to see if the audience liked it more then her. While she was looking around she eyes stopped on the box opposite of hers. It was him Marquis he sat there watching the opera with another man who looked at her fathers student with worry in his eyes. Just then the man looked up and seemed to stare straight at her. His eyes seemed to hold anger and loathing at her but could he see her or her father? Was he upset that her father taught the woman to sing.? Christina's eyes locked with his and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He broke the lock when Marquis started talking to him then looked over towards her but it was obvious marquis couldn't see her nor her father so how could the other man. At the end of the third act Erik stood up and tapped Chris on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him.**

"**Chris I want you to talk to the managers about an audition if they refuse mention me. " he told her. "But, daddy are you not going to stay with me?" she cried. "No, Chris your old enough to talk to the managers and besides I have something else to do." he said and left her in the manager's office. She sat there worrying if Marquis and the man would come in with M. Andre and Firmin. The door handle shook then the door opened and sure enough Andre, Firmin, Marquis, and the man walked in. "Aaaawwww, Chris its you, oh this is The Viscount de Changey Marquis's Father and this is…." Andre began but he was cut off by Chris. "M. Firmin I know." she said softly. "What are you here for Chris?" Marquis asked. "Need to talk to M. Andre and M. Firmin." she said trying to avoid his eyes. "Well you can talk to us now." Firmin said. **

**Chris took a deep breath and said "I want to audition to be in an opera." "My dear, you can be in the chorus." Firmin said. "Here, here is a note from…." she began but before she could finish The viscount de Changey snatched the letter and said in a hushed harsh tone "No it can't be." "Where did you get this from?" he yelled. "My father gave it to me he said give it to the managers if they mention the chorus." she said with a shaky voice. "Viscount what is it?" Firmin asked. The Viscount handed the note to the managers. They looked at it and with white striken faces looked back at Chris. "Chris where did your father get this from." Andre asked. "My Father wrote it." she answered. "Is your father here was he at the Opera?" The viscount asked. She nodded yes. At this the viscount ran out of the office. "Chris, where do you live?" Andre asked. **


	3. Erik’s girls talk

-1**Ch.4: Erik's girls talk.**

"**I have to go." she said and she got up and headed for the door but Andre, Firmin, and Marquis stood in front of her to stop her from reaching the door. "Please Monsieur, I can't answer your questions." she said. "Why can't you answer them do you not know where you live?" Firmin asked. "No, I do its just….my father told me only to answer questions about the audition." she said. Her blue eyes looked at the three men in front of her pleading for someone to give in to her. The viscount came in this time with the woman who was Erik's student." "Mrs. De Changey are you alright?" Firmin asked. "Yes, I'm fine Firmin but please we're all friends call me Christine." she said. "Who is this?" she asked looking at Christina. "I am Christina, Chris for short." she said. "Are you the one who is supposedly Erik's daughter?" Christine asked. Chris nodded.**

"**Who is your mother?" She asked. "I don't know but my father said she was a great diva and had the voice of an angel and he says my voice is like hers." Chris answered. "Christina, Would you stay with me and my family tonight I would like to talk more to you." Christine asked and she looked at Marquis and the viscount. "I can't my father will wonder where I am and he told me the only places I am allowed to be are within the opera house, the stables and home." Chris told Christine. "Are you afraid of your father, Chris?" The viscount asked. "No, viscount I love him and I do what he tells me to do because he raised me and taught me everything I know." she explained. "Christina, I will write a message to your father and if he comes looking for you M. Firmin or Andre will give him the note, Ok." Christine asked. "Yes, madam." chris said. Christine wrote Erik a note and left it with the managers. She led Christina out to the carriage and then stepped in and motioned for Christina to do the same and **

**She sat opposite of Christine and Marquis. "Raoul, do we still have some old clothes that Chris could sleep in tonight?" Christine asked the Viscount. "Yes, dear we do." he said smiling at Christine. "how old are you Christina?" Raoul asked "I am 16 viscount." she answered. "Oh, Raoul it's like when we were young except I was being fought over by two men." Christine laughed. "Lets not forget the same man who tried to kill me now has an offspring who is here with us." He added. Christina knew they where talking about her father and herself. "So how did you meet her Marquis?" Raoul asked his son. "She was watching me and Andre from the stables and when I saw her she hid in one horses stall who gave her away." he said half laughing. **

**Soon they arrived at the De Changey's house and Christina followed them inside. **


End file.
